Demon love
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: Eliot and Shelley never knew their dad because he abandoned them before Shelley was even born. Now, they have to fight against him in the most important mission of their lives. A mission that could change the whole world. Eliot/Shelley/Damien Moreau, Hardison/Parker. Threesome
1. The Mission

**I feel like this one is going to be one of the best fics and probably the funniest to write. It is NOT a crossover although it is related to the Bible world.**

* * *

"_You can't have him!" A man with short dark hair and blue eyes said, standing up and pacing in the small room. He was dressed in white clothing and two big white wings coming from between his shoulder blades._

"_What?" Said the other man, blond with completely black eyes. He also had wings, but his' were carbon black._

"_We fooled Him once, we can't do it twice. He'll know and he'll make _me_ fall!" The white-winged man yelled._

"_Of course! How could I forget that for you is more important Father than your own children?" The other one yelled back, hand in his stomach. "Eliot barely sees you!"_

"_I can't come here and you know that!"_

"_Poor excuses for poor minds, they say." The blond turned around and gathered a sleeping Eliot into his arms. "Just go. Go and don't come back. They'll never know who their father is, so don't worry, you are safe… for now."_

"_Lu…"_

"_Just. Go." He sat down on a sofa and squeezed the sleeping child in his arms, waking him up._

"_Daddy?" The child said, opening his beautiful eyes._

"_Eliot." He whispered and kissed his forehead. "Promise Daddy you'll never leave." The child only blinked before nodding, not really understanding what was going on, but he didn't like to see his Daddy sad. He smiled and got off his dad's embrace, he stood in front of him, his little chubby hands with black strands in his knees and then pecked his stomach before laughing clearly._

"_I love Daddy and Shelley." He slurred before climbing onto his lap and falling sleep again._

* * *

"Are you ready?" A twenty-year-old man with black hair, red eyes and black pointy tail asked his older brother.

"Just ten minutes." A voice, husky and low replied from the bathroom.

"Why does it take you so long to get ready?" He said as he flopped down on the chair next to him.

The owner of the voice came out, wearing only jeans as he had just gotten out of the shower, his hair damp and a towel around his neck. His hands, arms and upper chest were covered in black strands that really stood out in his tan skin. His eyes were intense purple in counterpart of his brother's red ones.

"Do you think that having a hair as pretty as mine comes without job?" he asked as he grabbed a wife beater and put it on.

"Then just cut it. Now let's go, you know dad doesn't like to wait." He said as he took the other's hand and tugged him along.

They walked through the endless hallways of their palace going to the main office, where their dad, Ruler of Hell, King of demons and other titles such as those, was waiting for them to give them a mission.

"Kids." He said when they entered the room and walked up to him.

"Dad." The both said and Shelley, the younger one of them, kissed his cheek while Eliot only cocked his head to one side.

"You wanted to see us?" Eliot asked as he smiled at him and took a grape from a bowl and popped in his mouth.

"Yes. I have a very important mission for the two of you." He started as he stood up and showed them a picture of a man in the screen of the projector. "Damien Moreau, he is known for running most of the illegal deals on the human world. He is really talented and he would be a perfect acquisition for us. I need you to make him fall."

"Dad, you just said he runs the illegal deals, I'm sure his soul is already yours, you just have to wait some more until he dies." Eliot pointed out.

"I know that, however… _They_ want him too. They are trying to expire all his sins because he hasn't commit one of the Seven." He explained.

"Why would He want a human dealer like him?" Shelley asked as he sat next to his brother.

"Because he would make a perfect a soldier for their lines too." Lucifer explained. "That's why I need you to make him commit the seven of them."

"All of them?"

"Yes, the seven of them. Just to make sure that he comes to us and doesn't go to them." Shelley nodded and Eliot stood up. "If you need help or anything, don't hesitate to ask and I'll make sure to send someone to help you out." He said and both brothers nodded.

"Do you want us to head there now?"

"Yes. Don't rush it, go to his pace." The older male said and his sons nodded. "And at the first sign of any of them, tell me. Oh, and here you have his file." He gave Eliot a black folder.

"Okay dad." Shelley moved and kissed his cheek and this time Eliot did it too. "Don't worry, we'll bring him to you." Eliot whispered.

"I know you will, my son, I know you will."

The three of them walked to the terrace and the two brothers inhaled deeply and they started to glow, a dense fog forming around them and suddenly, two big wings were on their back, coming from between their shoulder blades. Eliot's were black and purple, same tone as his eyes, but the feathers did not have a pattern, the colours were scattered all over them. Shelley's, on the other hand, while tricolour (black, red and white) did have a pattern: the outside was black, the middle area read and the inner one white.

"Oh, and kids, if along the way you send a couple of souls over here… no one is going to complain." He smirked and both his sons mimicked the gesture.

"Sure dad."

And after this, they both left under the gaze of their progenitor to the gate that connected the hell with the living world. They stood in the platform and walked up to the guardian of the gate, a demon with powerful horns and a very big sword next to him.

"My lords." He said, bowing when he recognised them. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Hum… Zagreb, Croatia." Eliot said once he had quickly checked the file Lucifer gave him.

"All right. If you are so kind to step in the circle." He said and both brothers stepped inside the pentagram that was drawn on the floor.

Seconds later, they found themselves in the back of some bar or restaurant. Eliot smirked and his eye colour changed from purple to intense blue. Shelley, on his side, made his tail disappear and his eyes also changed colour from red to dark brown.

"Let's go." Eliot said as he opened the back door to found himself in a weekly, chaotic market.

The younger brother smiled and started to walk through the people. "I like it. Reminds me of the Valley."

The Valley was where all the souls that had done something bad but not bad enough to be demons were sent and it did look like that market: noisy, crowded and chaotic.

* * *

They had been wondering around, looking for a place where they could read the file without many interruptions.

"We should go rent a room or something." Shelley said. Demons or not, they weren't fond of sleeping on the street.

"Let's go then." They went to some place where they could not be seen and then they materialised themselves on the most luxurious hotel in Zagreb. "Fancy." Shelley only smiled and took Eliot's hand before winking at him.

"Let's go, sweetheart." The elder chuckled and walked up to the clerk table.

"How can I help you?" The girl asked, her eyes flicking over them with interest.

"Yeah, we had a reservation for a suite. Eliot Spencer." Eliot said, his voice huskier than usual, enchanting the girl who blinked and hurried to look for him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Spencer, you are not in the system."

"Please, check again." He said and the girl did it, just to escape from his intensive gaze.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't see it before. Suite for two people: Mr. Spencer and Mr. Shelley, is that right?"

"Yes it is." Shelley said as he put their linked hands on the counter, smiling to the girl who blushed furiously.

"I-if I can see your passports…" She said, not looking at either of them.

"Sure. Darlin', you have them?" Eliot asked, looking at his younger brother who conjured them in his hand.

"Yeah. Here you go." He gave them to the clerk who quickly checked them.

"Everything is in order. Here you have your keys." She said and they smiled before heading to their room, still holding hands.

Once in the room, Shelley couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Did you see her face? It was hilarious." Eliot chuckled and shook his head as he sat on the big bed and Shelley climbed next him, or more likely, on him. "Hey, brother?"

"Yeah?"

"How should we take him down?" He asked; his lips attached to the elder's neck and biting his collarbone.

"Well…" His hands on his little brother's fine ass. "We seduce him and we'll get him to do whatever we want. As we always do." He replied, growling low on his throat when Shelley sucked on his pulse.

"Sorry." He apologised, but the smirked he had plastered in his mouth told him the contrary. "Where do we find him?"

"I was going to get to that before my little brother decided he wanted to have some fun first." Eliot said playfully before he grabbed him and kissed him harshly on the mouth.

"I didn't hear you complain." The younger said as he moved to sit next to him and looked at the papers inside the folder. "Look, looks like Mr. Moreau is a naughty boy." He said as he pointed to one specific place in the list of places their mark frequented: Gallery Club.

"Well, that's definitely better for us. Easier to make him fall." Eliot said as he conjured a laptop. "Look for it, let's see what appearance we need to take."

"Where are you going?" He asked when he saw his brother standing up."

"I want to check his mansion out." Eliot replied as he made the black strands of his arms disappear and Shelley pouted.

"Why do you always get the fun part?"

"Because you know I hate those damn machines. It was easier a couple of centuries before." The now blue-eyed man grumbled and Shelley laughed.

"You are so old school." He said and the elder only shrugged.

"Blame dad for this." Eliot replied before kissing him before disappearing.

Shelley sighed and laid on his stomach, going back to his original form, his tail swinging to the beat of a random tune in his head, he started typing, looking for the club on the net.

God, that was so boring, he wanted to go and do some recon too, not just stay there and type on the laptop. But well, at least there was porn.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eliot had killed one of the security guards and turned himself into him. He wandered around, listening to the other men until he finally arrived to his office and then he turned himself invisible: they didn't need their cover blown.

Carefully he opened the door and snuck inside. He smiled when he saw that no one was inside. He started to open drawers and to check his papers and smiled when he saw his agenda on the table.

_Bingo._ He thought. He opened it, smiled, took it and went back to the suit.

"So I get into the mark's house and you jerk off? How is that fair?" He asked when he saw his brother panting, sweaty and completely naked on the bed. Without mentioning the cum on his abdomen.

"Hey, you chose to go there." Shelley said as he cleaned himself with one gesture of his hand and conjured his clothes. "Anyway, I got info about the club. It's a fancy one and the girls are hot." He said as he turned the laptop to him so the elder could see it too.

"And guess who is going there tonight." He said waving the appointment book in his hand.

Shelley only smirked before getting off the bed and wrapping his arms around his slightly shorter brother and kissed him. "We are going to have so much fun."

Eliot smirked. "Yes. Yes we will."

Because their dad only send them to the funniest missions. He loved to spoil his boys.

* * *

**So that's all for now, did you like it?**


	2. Lust (1), The Door to Hell

If anyone has read Angelology by Danielle Trussoni will find that there are some similarities, but I do not intended to follow the line of the book whatsoever. If you haven't read it and you are into the angelic/Nephilim world, I strongly suggest that you read it.

I hope you'll like this chapter!

* * *

"I go."

"No. I go."

"I'm the oldest, I go."

"I'm the cutest, I go."

They had been discussing for over an hour now without reaching any decision. Eliot growled low on his chest but Shelley only rolled his eyes.

"Your dad says Shelley goes." A third voice, female, said and both of them spun around to the door.

A skinny woman with long blond hair with silver coloured eyes and pale skin was standing there, beaming at them.

"Ha! In your face, brother!" Shelley said before he changed his usual military clothes for black cotton trousers, white button down shirt and black leather shoes, but Eliot was ignoring him.

"Parker, what are you doing here?" The elder asked, frowning.

Parker was their closest friend; she lived in the palace with them since… always. Lucifer had sent her mother to the dungeons because of high treason but he kept the child and gave her to the Special Forces of Hell, but she lived in the palace with them. But now, her main function was infiltration, stealing and messenger between Lucifer and

"Your dad sent me." She replied as she took the chocolate from the table.

"What for?"

"He wants you to do something else." She said and Shelley stopped making his faces to his brother at that.

"Why does he get to do something else?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because you are going after the mark." She stated simply.

"What does he want me to do?" Eliot asked.

She took a map out of her bag pack and opened it on the table. "He said that out of the two of you, you are the best one at retrieving stuff." The purple-eyed demon made an appreciative sound at that. "He wants you to go there and retrieve something. A book, he said." She explained as she pointed at a specific place on the map: Door to Hell, Derweze, Turkmenistan.

"Why does dad want a book?" Shelley asked, curious, to his brother.

"Who knows. Long time ago I stopped asking myself why dad wanted something." Eliot explained and stretched himself. "Ok, then. I go do some recon and you go make Moreau's life much sweeter."

"Alright." He smiled.

"And I'll go get pretty jewellery for me." Parker chirped before disappearing leaving a small puff of smoke behind.

"This girl is nuts." Eliot said as he changed his clothes form the guard's uniform for his military attire and Shelley only smirked and approached him.

"You look so sexy like this." He mumbled grazed his lips on his brother's pulse and Eliot snickered. "Will you come back today or are you going to stay there for a while?" He asked, his tail swinging softly.

"I think I'm gonna stay a couple of days. Try to fin something about this book." Eliot replied, his arms wrapped around Shelley's waist.

"How?"

"By asking the elder people. I'm old school, remember?" He teased and then pecked him on the lips. "Don't do too much crazy while, I'm gone, ok?"

"Yeah. But come back in the fourth day, ok? So when can talk about how we are doing." Shelley said.

"Of course." He kissed his forehead and then disappeared.

Shelley spun around, looking at his reflection on the body-mirror that was in the room and smirked when he saw himself: he looked perfect; the silk clothes fit him. He ran a hand through his dark hair to put in its place and then went in the search of Damien Moreau. According to his agenda, he would be in the club in about half an hour, so he started to head there.

Once he arrived he smiled at the security guard and stepped in and tried to find Moreau, but in the end he decided that he would be in the VIP area.

"Excuse me sir, this is a restricted are…" The guard didn't finish the sentence as he had been pushed to a side.

"Unless you want to be without a job within the next three hours, I suggest you let me get in here."

"Who are you?" The guard asked.

"According to your stand and that tattoo on your arm, you were a Black-Ops, right?" The silence met him, but Shelley knew the answer when the guard changed his weight from foot to foot. "I'm sure you have heard about me. Commander Shelley."

The guard's eyes opened slightly and he quickly moved to one side. "I'm sorry, Commander. I didn't know."

"It's alright. What's doing a Black-Ops working in a club in Croatia, anyway?"

"My wife is from here." The guy shrugged and Shelley nodded.

"Hey, do you know where Mr. Moreau is?"

"Mr. Moreau? He's in there." He nodded in his direction and Shelley smiled and gave him a hundred dollar bill.

"Thank you. And sorry for threatening you." He said as he stepped in but the guy shrugged.

A few years ago, their dad had sent them to the Army on an infiltration job because there were rumours that an angel was in there too trying to get some important files from the humans (something Shelley never understood, if He was almighty, why did he need to send someone to retrieve a file?), but their mission was not to get the files, but the angel.

The best thing of being a nephilim, the offspring and an angel and a demon was that demon magic didn't work on them and angelic spells didn't either. When the angel tried to purify them by throwing holy water to them and it did nothing, the angel knew he was screwed. They knocked him out and brought him to their dad. The angel ended up in the dungeons, completely broken and the thing angels were most proud of, their wins, completely useless since they were also broken and without a feather.

They never knew what was the angel looking for and they never asked.

And they both had been some of the best soldiers the USA Army ever had for obvious reasons. But well, they had also been in the Second World War, Vietnam War, Chinese Civil War (in a Chinese-like body, of course) and Eliot had even been at the Waterloo Battle, although he had been just there as mere audience. Shelley had not been allowed to go because he was still too young.

He went to the bar and asked for a straight whiskey and then turned around, positioning himself right on Moreau's line of vision and he stared at him, trying to get his attention.

* * *

And Damien did notice him. Well, he would have had to be blind not to: the guy was gorgeous. Obviously not from Croatia, definitely from USA.

Short hair; smooth skin, dark eyes, sensual smile, plush lips… A sin on Earth. It was the first time he saw them, because there was no way he would ever forget such a stunning creature.

"Mr. Moreau?" His right hand called him when he zoned off, all of his attention on him.

"What?" He asked, looking at him.

"Katherine was asking you if you would like her to come tonight." He repeated.

"No." He finished his drink and followed the guy, who was going to the dance area.

He observed how he asked another man to dance and pulled him to the middle of the dance floor and started grinding against him, however, and Damien realised that, his eyes were always on his very own persona, as if inviting him to step in and take him to dance.

And Damien Moreau was not someone who would ignore a dare like that. He finished his own drink with one gulp and headed over them.

"Mr. Moreau where are you…?" His right hand started to ask, but he interrupted him.

"Head back to the hotel. I have some things to take care of." He said and then dismissed him with a wave of his hand, knowing that he would not ask why. And then, with firm steps, he approached them and the boy looked at him with self-satisfied smile on his lips. "Come with me." He said, extending his hand to him and the boy (he looked a lot younger than he had thought) took it.

"I was with him first." The man he had been dancing with said. "He is mine."

And before Damien could even open his mouth, the boy was already talking.

"I belong to no one. And less to a pig like you." He said and then started walking tugging Moreau behind him.

_Ah. Strong character and confidence. Just like I like them._ Moreau thought, now next to him.

"Hey, slow down gorgeous." He said, stopping him and leading him back to his seat. "What do you want to drink?"

"Whiskey. Straight." The boy said.

Damien said something in Croatian to the barman and in less than two minutes two straight whiskeys were placed on their table.

"So, tell me, what's your name?" Damien asked, one hand on his knee.

"Shelley." He replied, smiling and taking a sip of the amber liquid.

"And what is doing an American in here?" The native of the country questioned, his hand a bit more up now.

Shelley leaned to him and whispered to his ear. "Pleasure, Mr. Moreau."

"You know who I am?"

"Of course. Everyone now knows you, Mr. Moreau." He susurrated sensually. "There are a lot of stories around your name." He put one hand in his chest and played with one of the buttons.

"Oh yeah? Such as?"

"Such as this one that says that you do money laundering for the North Koreans or the one that said that you sold weapons to both sides on the Libyan war…" He trailed off, smiling at him. "Are they true?"

"They are." Damien said letting Shelley ran his hand through his hair, something he usually didn't let anyone do.

They talked a bit more and Damien couldn't help want to have Shelley in his bed, writhing and moaning under him. The boy was just how he liked them: sensual, decided, knew what he wanted and he seemed to be in the very same line of work as he was.

"Everything ok?" He asked when Shelley stood up in one fluid motion, which was surprising having in mind that they had already drunk six whiskey glasses each.

"Yeah. I just need to go back to the hotel." Shelley replied.

"So soon?"

"It's already 5am and I have some meetings to attend tomorrow… today morning." He said and then leaned down, pressing his lips to Damien's. "Good night." The demon whispered sensually and then walked away.

Moreau didn't stay long after that, finding the girls dull and without anything special now that he had met such a sex bomb.

Tomorrow he'd check who Shelley, the ex-US Army commander exactly was.

* * *

And while the younger brother was having his fun at a nightclub, the elder was suspended in the air, right on top of the Door to Hell and staring at the fire and burning stones.

_And how on earth am I supposed to get a book from here?_ Eliot thought, confused. He was about to call his dad when he heard it: weak presences coming from the inside of the well.

He started to descent, his thick demon skin preventing him from burning. His feet touched the ground and instantly his shoes melted.

"Dad, you are insane." He muttered but then, when his skin entered in contact with the ground a whole opened under him. But he knew better than too get inside a completely unknown place so he took off and started to go to a nomad camp he saw while flying over there.

But before, he would have a chat with his father. A very serious chat about sending sons to burning places with souls trapped on them. He drew a circle in the air and wrote his father's number.

"**Eliot, everything is okay?"** The King of Hell asked when he saw his son.

"Yeah. No. Why did you send me here?" He asked as he moved the circle to show his father the well.

"**There's a book inside, I need you to get it."**

"What book, dad?" Lucifer looked hesitant to reply, but he knew that both his sons were extremely stubborn. Just like their other father was.

"**The Codex Gigas.**" The elder demon said and Eliot frowned: everyone in Hell new about the Codex Gigas, it was said that Lucifer himself wrote it for a Benedictine monk from Podlažice, a village in the Czech Republic.

"Why do you want the Codex Gigas?" Eliot asked as he conjured a new pair of shoes.

"**There might be a certain… sensible information about us demons."** Lucifer said. **"I mean, it's encrypted but still… I don't want to fall in the wrong hands."**

"How sensible, dad?"

"**Pretty sensible."** Lucifer admitted. **"Look, it was just a way of demonstrating that I could do whatever I wanted… I was still mad at Him for throwing we out."** He said and Eliot nodded.

"It's ok, dad. I'll get the book." He bit his lip, wandering if he should ask what he had in min.

"**What is it, son?"**

"Who is in that cave, dad? And don't tell me that anyone, because I can sense them." He said, serious.

"**Fallen angels. But he didn't send them to me because what they did, it was worse than what I did."**

"You committed one of the seven deadly sins, what's worse than that?" Eliot asked, now curious.

"**Having a child… that's only half angelic, succumbing to carnal desire."** Lucifer replied, his blue eyes, letting Eliot see a hurricane of emotions. **"I'm sorry, son, your brother is calling me to. I'll call you later. And get the book."**

"Yes father."

"**And be careful my son, angels can be violent too if given the opportunity."** Lucifer said, for the first time in ages, showing worry for his son.

"Don't worry father, I know better than feel over confidence in unknown territory. I'll go tomorrow morning."

"**Alright. I'll send Parker to give you something that might help you."**

"Thank you Dad." He said and bowed his head before ending the call.

He took off again and stood, suspended in the air once more, over the well: so the presences he sensed where angels. The angels were creatures of light and one of the worst things you could ever do to them was to cage them underground with no light.

Even he shuddered at that thought.

He headed to the nomad camp again, he would ask the locals about the legends around the place: legends always had something true.

* * *

All the places mentioned in this chapter (Podlažice, Door to Hell) are real places.

Thank you for reading!


	3. Sloth (1), The Sibyl

Shelley waited until his father answered his call patiently.

"**Hi, son."**

"Hi dad." He replied, sitting up. "What were you doing?"

"**Your brother called me, too."** Lucifer replied. **"So, tell me, how is it going?" **

"It's going good. I went to see him today. Seduced him a bit." He explained, smiling smugly. "But that's not why I called you."

"**I supposed so. What is it?"**

"Why does Eliot get to go retrieve stuff while I'm here playing as bait?" He asked, folding his arms and looking his father dead serious. "I'm as good as him when it comes to retrieve stuff."

"**I know son. But this time, I needed it to be Eliot."**

"Why?"

Lucifer sighed: why the hell had their sons to be so damn stubborn? **"Because of his eyes."**

"His… eyes?" Shelley repeated: his father sent Eliot to retrieve a book, something that he could have done perfectly, because of his eyes?

"**Yes. His eyes. He does not have demon eyes. Purple eyes are from his angel blood, just like yours come from demon blood. And he will need to prove he is an angel. Partially. And a demon. That's why. Besides, you know your brother, he prefers hitting things rather than having to seduce someone if he is not getting laid.**" He pointed out and Shelley nodded.

"Ok, dad." He said.

"**Did you notice anything weird? Any angel presence?"** Lucifer asked.

"No dad, nothing. Are you sure they want him?"

"**Absolutely, why?"**

"Because then we might have a problem." Shelley said.

"**What problem?"**

* * *

The problem was that Damien was tired of his life. No, not tired in the way of committing suicide, tired in the way of not wanting to do anything, just plain and simple sloth: most of the time he actually did get out of bed was to go to the club or because his right hand, Keller or the head of his security, Chapman told him to get out of bed and go to the meeting he had for the day.

Yesterday, for example, he had only gone to the club because both Keller and Chapman dragged him and he was thankful for that, otherwise he wouldn't have met Shelley.

Damien sighed as he surfed through the channels: he used to be such an active person, always trying to do something new, the problem now was that he had already done it all: he had killed, gambled, lied, smuggled, worked with the mafia, he had been a drug lord, he had sold weapons to the North Koreans, laundered money for them and another countries…

"But you have never tried to be a good person." A voice said and Damien turned around to see a guy with short blond hair, hazel eyes and white skin, dressed with a white suit and white shoes and with big white wings coming out from his back.

_Great, just what I needed: to have hallucinations about angels._ He thought. _Ah well, let's talk to it, not that I have any other thing to do._

"Not my stage." He simply said.

"But killing is?"

"More likely, yes."

"But you are tired of this life, aren't you, Damien?" The angel said, approaching him."

"So what if I am?" Damien replied.

"You always tried to surpass yourself, to raise your expectations, but you've done it all now, so why don't you try to do some good? It would be a good change, don't you think? Start from zero." The hallucination suggested.

"That's just plain boring. I did try to be a good guy, there's nothing much I can actually do. Being a bad guy it's much more fun."

"You'll go to hell. You are going to be tortured by The Devil and his sons."

"Are you trying to tell me that God is going to receive me in his house after all I've done? I don't see it that clear." He said and stood up when he heard a knock in the door. He blinked when he saw Shelley in the door, this time dressed in jeans and a red plaid shirt. "Shelley." He said. "How did you know I was here?" He asked, moving to one side and letting the demon in, who frowned when he detected another presence.

"With all the security around this hotel it was either you or the President and I decided to try my luck." He replied and stopped short at the sight of the angel, who had closed his wings. "And by the way, the guy with owl eyes that was with you yesterday, was coming here." He said.

"Keller. Stay here, I'll be back in ten minutes and we can continue where we left it yesterday." Damien said, a hand on the lower back of the demon.

"Alright." Shelley smiled and then the Croatian stepped out of the room. "Who are you? Cupido?" He asked to the angel mockingly.

"One of God's messengers, Shawn Spencer." The angel replied as he started to do some signs with his hands and Shelley could help but snicker at that: definitely ironic that this angel and his brother decided to use the same last name. "Your soul is strange, something I haven't seen before. What kind of demon are you? An incubus?"

"An incubus? Please, that's just insulting. An incubus, he says. I'm Shelley, son of Lucifer by blood." He replied. "I wouldn't bother with that spell."

"And why is that?" The angel asked.

"It won't affect me."

"God's light can purify even the darkest of creatures. Even a son of Satan!" He mumbled something and then an intense, bright, white light filled the room. But when the light dissipated the angel saw the demon standing there, staring at him with an arched eyebrow. "How…?"

"I told you. Your magic doesn't have any effect on me." He said as he revealed his true form: red eyes, tail and wings.

"What are you?" The angel asked again.

"A Nephilim. Only in my case, my father was not a simple human… He's a demon. The king of demons, actually." He said, smirking.

"It can't be. An angel would never have a childe with Satan!"

"But he had." This time, it was him who started to recite a spell, creating a dense black smoke around the angel's figure and when he finished to recite it the angel was tied with the black smoke and suspended right on top of a black hole.

"If you think you can kill me by throwing me into the darkness, you are really wrong."

"Kill you? No, my dad wants to ask you a few questions about Damien. Bye-bye." He opened his fist and the angel fell on the hole, which immediately closed.

Just then, Damien opened the door and smiled when he saw Shelley sitting on the sofa, cross-legged and smiling up at him, seductively.

"So, gorgeous," The native of the country started, relived that the angel was gone. "What has brought you here?" He asked, leaning back. "And excuse my appearance, I didn't feel like doing anything." Shelley smiled a bit at that and shook his head.

_-Flashback-_

"_**What problem?"**__ Lucifer asked._

"_He is tired of his life. He doesn't know what else to do. He says he has done everything he could have done."_

"_**He told you this?" **_

"_Well, not that he is tired of his life, but I could sense it. I thought he might try to… you know." He made the sign of cutting his head off. "And well, if his soul goes to the be judged I thought He could reclaim it." Shelley expressed._

"_**No. Moreau is not going to commit suicide. He is too proud for this."**__ The Ruler of Hell stood up and walked a bit in the room he was in. __**"No, He is going to send someone to convince him to be good and make up for his sins…"**__ He stopped and then looked at his younger son. __**"I need you to do something."**_

"_What?"_

"_**I need you to go over there and spy on him. At the first sign of an angel I won't you to go there and send him…"**_

"_Damien?" The red-eyed demon asked, confused._

"_**The angel, son. I want you to send him to me."**__ Lucifer said. "__**And don't let Damien know what are you until I tell you, ok?"**_

"_Yes dad." He replied cheerfully, happy that he was allowed to do something more than just seducing Damien._

"_**All right. Have fun."**__ Lucifer said before ending the call._

_-End flashback._

* * *

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the son of Gabriel itself." Lucifer said as he circled the angel his son had sent him.

"How do you know that?" Shawn asked, nervous.

"I would recognise the soul of a relative of mine everywhere. And yours is awfully similar to his, you know? Same bright blue colour." Lucifer said.

"We are not relatives!" The angel yelled.

"They told you that? I'm hurt." Satan said, feigning to be so. "Gabriel, Michael and I were the eldest sons of He, you know? We are brothers. Even if they don't see me as one."

"You are The devil!"

"Yes. Yes I am. But I was an angel, too. And then they made me the King of this wonderful world, where I can do whatever I want and they can't reach me… They made me exactly what I wanted to be, if not better. But let's stop talking about me, let's talk about something more useful: Damien Moreau. Why does He want him?"

"I don't know." Shawn said.

"Don't lie to the Devil kid. I can smell lies." He whispered and put his hand on his bare chest, burning the pale and smooth skin. "Why does He want Damien Moreau?" But the angel didn't say anything. "Ah well, you are not worth to spend my time. Quinn, Mikel, he's all yours." At that, two demons came in: one, the male had completely black eyes, short blond curls, two horns and fangs and was dressed in a black suit. The other one, a female had green eyes, long mahogany mane, black demon tail and was dressed in a red and black top and shorts.

* * *

Eliot had spent three days listening legends that the locals told him: it turned out that they believed that the Door to Hell was more than just a well of burning natural gas. They believed that tormented souls were there, souls of people who, in life, had reneged of Allah and they weren't that far off of the reality.

But no one knew how to get in there and he had no idea and he guessed his father didn't know either since he didn't tell him.

"Son, son, come here." An old woman told Eliot as he walked down the street.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"Are you the man asking about the Door to Hell?" She asked with a perfect English for someone of her age.

"I am. Do you know something about it?" He asked and she nodded. "Would you tell me what?"

"I will, son. But first, I need you to tell me why do you want to know. I can sense that you are not from this world." It was then, that Eliot realised that the women did not have eyes: they were crystal eyes. "Oh, do not mind them, son."

"What happened to you, Ma'am?" He asked.

"I paid the price I had to pay to see an angel. Here, come inside." She said as they stepped inside a little house.

"An… angel?" Now he was dumbfounded: had this woman really seen an angel.

"Yes, son, an angel. Here, sit down." She pointed to a chair and he complied. "He approached my sister a long time ago and they fell in love. They were going to have a child. But God took her away and send him to the dungeons." She said and Eliot could feel the bitterness in her voice.

"The Door to Hell." He said and she nodded.

"Now, tell me son, what are you?"

He doubted if he should tell her or not but he thought no one would ever believe her if she ever told anyone.

"I'm what your niece would have been if He didn't take her away."

"You are a half-angel?" Her voice was trembling. "It can't be, there aren't any half-human half-angel alive. God takes all of them away and kills them."

"I'm not half-human, Ma'am. My father is Iblis." He said and she gasped.

"A son of The Devil and an Angel?" She stood up and walked up to him, touching him. "That explains why you are alive, because he couldn't find you."

"Yeah."

She kissed his forehead, almost reverently, and smiled. "What is it that you want to know, son?"

"Do you know how to get in?"

"My sister, seeing as she was torn from her love, asked him to reveal himself to her. I was just opening to be opening the door. His light burned our eyes. Doctors never believed us. Not that I really blame them." She said. "According to n old legend, to open the door, you have to prove you are a celestial creature by writing, "I'm a Son of God" in Enochian." She explained.

"Thank you, Ma'am. If there's something I can do for you…"

"If you get in there, please tell to an angel called Narik, that Enesh and Selbi say hi." She said and then, under Eliot's surprised eyes, she disappeared.

_Great, a sibyl._

He stepped outside and headed back to the well, trying to remember how to write in Enochian. It had been to long since he used it.

It was then, that he saw the small red ball next to him, he took it and draw a circle with it in the air.

"**Hey brother!" **Shelley greeted form the other end.

"Hey. How is it going over there?" Eliot asked, sitting cross-legged and suspended in the air.

"**Quite good. Yesterday sent an angel to dad that also uses the surname Spencer. Hilarious, don't you think?"**

"Quite a bit, yeah. How is he? You already fucked him?" He asked, wriggling his eyes brows.

"**No… Daddy doesn't let me."** He pouted and Eliot couldn't help but laugh out loud. **"Anyway, how is it going in your end?"**

"Well, turns out that I'm right over the angels prison." He explained. "I just had a chat with a Sybil."

"**And what is a Sybil doing here?"**

"She told me a story about her sister and an angel falling in love and that he was sent here." He explained. "Hey, how good is your Enochian right now?"

"**Not as good as a few centuries ago. Why?"**

"I need to write: _I'm a Son of God_." He grimaced at the mention of Him and so did his brother.

"**That's hurtful."**

"Tell me about it. I guess I'll have to call dad." He said.

"**Okay. We'll you come tomorrow?"**

"If I get the book, yes. If not, no." Eliot stated and Shelley pouted. "Not gonna work on me. I'll see you in a few days, alright?"

Shelley sighed and nodded. **"Alright. Take care."**

"Yeah. You too." They ended the call and Eliot left a message for his dad telling him to send him a photo of how to write the damn sentence.

* * *

**A Sibyl, in greco-roman mythology were Oracles, Prophets, if you like it better. But they not only could see the future, they could see the past and they had infinite wisdom and could choose the way she wanted to revealed (right to the point, with a riddle...)**


	4. Gluttony (1), Fallen angels

Eliot stared at the image his father sent to him and started draw the same character on the burning sand.

"What the fuck?" He exclaimed when he noticed that the ground was starting to split open under his feet. He had only time to spread his wings before he was sucked in.

Gracefully, he landed on the floor and his eyes switched from human form to demon form, what allowed him to see in the dark.

There wasn't much, certainly, just a rocky path and seen that he didn't have much of a choice, he followed said path. After what seemed to be hours, (or it could have been just minutes, since he had no way of knowing how the time passed there) he finally arrived to a round room that was lighted by torches and seeing he wouldn't need his demon eyes, he switched them to the blue ones, but before he even realised it he was surrounded by angels, that looked at him with a mix of fear, curiosity and pity.

One of them started to approach him but stopped short when he saw his forearms skin.

"You are a demon." He stated and they suddenly unsheathed their swords. "What are you doing here, demon?" Another one asked.

And Eliot was not one of talking, so he himself got into fighting position.

"Answer, demon. What do you want form here?"

"A book. The Gigas Codex."

"Why?"

"My father wrote it. My father wants it. I'm here to collect it." He simply stated. "Where is it?"

"Doesn't matter where is it, you won't be able to take it." One said.

"And how is that?"

"Only a person who has angel and demon blood can take it." One of them said and Eliot snorted.

"Wait." A voice coming form the dark said and an angel, which looked older than the rest stepped in the middle of the circle, right in front of him.

"Gandariel!" One said. "He is a demon, why do we have to wait? Let's just slaughter him."

"I said wait." He said slowly. "He said his father wrote the Gigas Codex. We all know who wrote it."

"Yes, we all do. How is that relevant?" One said, impatient.

"That is not. What is relevant is the fact he said _his father _wrote. And demons don't refer to their Dark Lord as 'father'. They refer to him as Lord, King or Sir. Never as father." The angel said and there was a whisper of realisation.

"Ok, so he is a biological son of Lucifer. What about it?"

"How old are you, demon?"

"1467. And my name is not Demon, I'm Eliot, son of Lucifer, Prince of Hell." He said, smirking when all them flinched at the mention of his dad's real name.

"Wait. Are you saying that the Dark Lord raised you? A demon with no feelings at all and that could have left you with your mom? Yeah right."

"Lucifer is my mother." Eliot said, smirking evilly again when he heard the horrified gasps: not only he was the Prince of Hell, son of Lucifer, but also the fruit of a homosexual relationship.

The angel in the middle, though, didn't seem surprised at all. "So it's true."

"What's true?"

"Many years ago, while I was still next to God, there had been a rumour. A rumour that said that the Dark Lord had a child. But not a normal, child. No. A Nephilim. A child that was half-demon and half-angel."

"Gandariel! You must be joking! None of us has ever slept with a demon! And never will!" The first one that had talked exclaimed and he was met with chants. "He is just a demon. A normal one. Look at his wings."

While demon's wings could be, just like Eliot's, multi-coloured with dark colours such as black, purple, red, orange or dark-green angel's were white or silver, besides, Cupid's, that were golden.

"I see his wings, Ahriel. But, Eliot, show us your eyes. Your real eyes." The nephilim narrowed his eyes but, because of some reason, probably because he was finding this whole situation highly amusing and fun, he did it. "Ahriel, look at him. Look at his eyes."

Ahriel did as told and walked up to him and then frowned. "They are purple."

"Exactly. And who are the only ones who can have purple eyes?" Gandariel said.

There was a tense silence that Eliot didn't quite understand but didn't want to break it either.

"The Archangels." Ahriel replied, warily and the room was filled, once more, with whispers.

Eliot frowned: was his other father, the one about he had blurred memories, the one that hurt his father immensely and didn't want to see his baby brother born, an Archangel? He had so many questions for his dad, questions that had been avoided through many years but that now his father had to answer.

"C'mon, Gandariel. Out of everyone they would never sleep with Him." Another one said. "They hate Him. They hate everything related to humans and demons. Specially demons."

"They do. But He is, and always will be, a brother they lost." Gandariel said.

"I don't believe you, Gandariel." It was clear by now, that Gandariel was the head of the fallen angels.

"Come here, Ubaniel." Gandariel said as he waved to another angel to come over and the angel named Ubaniel did.

"Now what?"

"Place your hand on him. Touch him." Gandariel said.

"He'll burn." Ubaniel said and that made Eliot chuckle and grab the guy nude arm himself. Nothing happened. "H-how…?"

"Your boss here was right. I'm a Nephilim." Eliot said. "Now that we have that settled: where's my dad's book?" He asked, smiling in a mix of sweetness and wickedness.

* * *

Mikel was straddling a chair, her arms and chin on the backrest, looking utterly bored. Quinn, on the other hand, was sitting on the other chair, staring intensely to the angel.

"Can we get started with it?" The female asked.

"Impatient?"

"We never got an angel to ourselves." She replied, stating the obvious.

"Which makes me wonder why Lord Lucifer lets us have him." The blond demon pointed out.

"I don't care. Now, let's start with the job before he re-thinks it and takes our fun away." She stood up and walked up to their _guest _and sat right on his lap. "So, little angel, what have you done to end up here?" She asked, one gloved hang trailing over his collarbones.

"Ask your Lord." Shawn spat.

"Hey, is it me or he sounds an awful lot like Eliot?" Mikel asked, looking at her partner.

"He actually does. Maybe it's true and they are family." Quinn replied.

"I'm no family with no demon." The angel said.

"Yes, yes. Whatever you say. But we are not here to talk about if you are or not related to Lord Lucifer, Eliot or Shelley." Quinn said. "We are here to find out what you know about what He is planning to do with Damien Moreau?" He picked up something that looked like a really heavy metal ring. "Now, we can do this the nice way or… the not so nice way. You pick."

"You better get started, demon, because I'm telling nothing."

"I hoped you said that." The male moved behind the angel and placed the metal ring at the base of his wings. "You see, since we don't know how long you are going to stay here with us, I think this is the most appropriate thing to use."

The metal ring was used to cut the blood irrigation to the wings, what made them dry and the slightest touch hurt like you had been stabbed with thousand needles at the same time.

"So, Damien Moreau. Who is he?" Mikel asked as she grounded her hips down, smirking when Shawn moved under her, clearly uncomfortable. "Aw, look at him. Little angel is uncomfortable." She said mockingly.

"I bet he's never had a girl around him. Even less a girl like you." Quinn said as he picked something else form the tools table. It looked an awful lot like pliers, but a lot bigger. "Now is when the real fun starts. Mikel, please." The women moved out of his lap and sat down on her chair. Quinn smirked as he grabbed the angel's arm, moved his hand to grab his wrist and, with the plier started to pull one of his fingernails.

The she-demon laughed merrily when pained screams filled the air.

* * *

Damien sighed as he supervised the last shipment they had received when a shadow caught his eye: Shelley was just standing there, waved at him before disappearing somewhere else.

He had started going out more since their last encounter in his hotel room where they started talking about how they got involved in weapon traffic, money laundering among other things. It turned out that, in Shelley's family, it was the family business: his great-grandfather had been one of the most wanted alcohol smuggler during the Prohibition, his grandfather sold arms to North Korea during Korea war, his father was a drug lord who was doing an impeccable job since he had covered perfectly his tracks, and Shelley… well, Shelley was his father's clientele and contact researcher.

But what also made him go out more and supervise his goons' job was the fact that he only seemed to see the American every time he was doing something illegal (stealing, killing, talking with someone…): he would come, wave at him and then walk away. Never saying a word.

It was almost as if he was being evaluated.

He had send Chapman and two more men after Shelley once he declared he had to go back to his hotel but when his men came back, they said they had lost him in an alley, that he had disappeared, vanished. He seriously considered if they had been high or something _because people don't just vanish in the air._

"Mr. Moreau." Chapman said, next to him.

"Yes?"

"Everything is in order, sir."

"Bring it to the safe house."

Next time they saw each other, Moreau's man had cornered a guy and were holding him tightly as Damien himself hit him.

"Last time I ask, where is…?" He stopped when he saw Shelley coming into the alley.

The boy smiled and walked up to them. "What did he do?" He asked, as he squeezed his arm.

"Stole part of my shipment." The Croatian replied almost immediately. "And he doesn't want to give it back."

Shelley only nodded and walked up to the man that was still being held. "I might be able to help you, if you let me, that is." He said and then Moreau's men snickered, but he ignored them as he only looked to their boss.

"You said you were the contract negotiator, what makes you think he'll tell you?" He asked.

"Because I'm not only the _contract negotiator,_ I'm also hitter." He explained.

"You are hitter." Damien said, surprised: yes, he looked fit and strong, but definitely nothing like a hitter.

"Uh-huh." He walked up to the man and hit him n the solar plexus, making him double. "Hey, buddy, if I were you I would start telling where the merchandise you stole is. I won't be as gentle as this guys over here." He said, kneeling in front of him.

"Fuck you."

"Nuh-uh. There's only one person who's got this privilege. And that ain't you." He said and then took his wrist and squeezed hard. "Now, where's the merchandise you stole?"

No one saw it, but Shelley's eyes, just for a moment, turned red and right after that, the man started talking. Ah, mind manipulation, one of the best things of being a demon.

"We hid it in our safe house." He said. "In Donji Grad."

"There you have it." Shelley said before he started to walk away.

"Wait. What did you do to him?" Damien asked as he grabbed his wrist.

Shelley only smirked and freed his hand. "Professional secret. I might tell you one of this days." He said and then gave him a paper with a number written on it. "Call me if you ever need a hand, a real hitter… _anything_." He whispered, leaning to talk into his ear. "But before anything happens, I expect you to at least buy me dinner."

Damien grinned. "Of course, gorgeous." And just after that, Shelley walked away. "Chapman, follow him." And Chapman hurried to follow the boy.

* * *

Shelley arrived at his hotel room, where he found an angel.

"I've been waiting for you." The angel said.

* * *

**Donji Grad is one of the neighbourhood of Zagreb and according to the guide, it means "Lower Town".**

**I hope you liked it!**


End file.
